L'Eternité est une succession d'évènements qui se répète
by Captain Eddy Layan
Summary: An 5986, la coalition Gaïa et la coalition Athéna sont en conflit, se disputant la Terre qui est redevenue celle qu'elle était il y a fort longtemps. Le célèbre pirate, mercenaire pour Gaïa, idole pour Athéna a disparu avec son navire et son équipage, enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait.
1. Chapter 1

**Première fois que je sors carrément, très lointainement de la version dit-normal. Captain Harlock ( film ).  
**

**Inspiré de Nausicaa de la Vallée du vent, de Saint Seiya et de la princesse Mononoke. **

**Tous personnages qui seront cités ci dessous m'appartenir. Sauf un et demi. L'un ( qui est entier ) ne m'appartient pas ( non cité explicitement ) et l'autre ( qui est là aussi ) à demi, car c'est un personnage inspiré par l'un des personnage de Matsumoto. Bien à vous. **

**Lollipop. **

* * *

An 5986, Planète Terre

"-Altesse ! Nous détectons un vaisseau de la coalition Gaia !" S'exclama un officier à l'uniforme rouge distinction des Armées de l'Air. Il se mit à genoux.

Dans la salle de réunion des Sages, dix hommes étaient installés autour d'une table ovale en argent dirigés par un onzième, plus jeune de tous. Un jeune homme, surement agé dans la vingtaine, son visage affichait une autorité indiscutable. Ses cheveux étaient d'un mélange brun-roux qui lui tombaient derrière le dos, alors que des mèches coupés courts lui arpentaient inégalement sur ses tempes et ses joues. Ses yeux de vairons, l'un d'un bleu ciel, l'autre d'un brun sombre, fixait l'officier. Contrairement à ceux qui l'entouraient, le jeune homme portait un uniforme noir à col roulé doré.

"- Précise, lança-t-il.

- D'après nos radars, nous pensons que le vaisseau est endommagé. Nous pensons d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas dans leurs prévisions de venir jusqu'ici.

- Dans combien de temps, arrivera-t-il ?

- Je dirais...15 mins vus la distance et la vitesse à laquelle il se déplace.

- Très bien, que l'on prépare les véhicules d'interventions, je veux les régiments habituelles ! On va tenter de prévoir leur attérissage.

- Bien Altesse."

L'officier sortit avec précipitation. Les 10 hommes, le visage grave, jetèrent un oeil vers le jeune homme.

"- Penserez vous à une possible demande de guerre de Gaia ? Demanda-l'un d'eux.

- Nullement, c'est un vaisseau endommagé, je doute qu'elle nous envoie ce genre de choses.

- Mon prince, vous savez que la coalition d'Athéna s'est toujours opposé à Gaia, vous devrez donc vous méfier de ce qui peut se passer...

- Je sais. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas ce que nous croyons."

La voix calme du prince les incita à ne rien ajouter, la réunion, en raison de cette imprévue, se termina.

* * *

"- Ici, le colonel Konen, le vaisseau va sécraser dans la région d'Ottawa !"

Le prince avait très bien entendu. Il se mordit les lèvres tout en se concentrant sur sa trajectoire. Sa navette avait un peu de mal à suivre l'énorme engin spatiale de Gaia qui fonçait droit sur la Terre ferme. Il allait causer l'un des plus grands accidents que le territoire anciennement américain allait connaître.

"- Il est inhabité ? S'enquit-il à travers son micro de communication. Et il ne pourra sauver personne.

- Oui, mon prince et heureusement, répondit la même voix du colonel.

Il vira à gauche cherchant surement à apercevoir quelqu'un à travers les hublots de ce vaisseau. Personne, un vide total. Il devança ses hommes pour se placer devant l'appareil défectueux. Il vit avec horreur une énorme tâche noirâtre qui avait envahi la première partie du vaisseau.

"- De la matière noire, souffla-t-il.

- Ils ont surement eu un problème en traversant les Triangles des Bermudes, proposa le colonel qui avait entendu.

- Peut-on tenter une communication ?

- Non, elle est coupée. De plus, tous leurs systèmes de commandes sont imprégnés de cette matière noire.

- Pourquoi auraient-traversé les Triangles des Bermudes ? Ils savent mieux que moi que cette endroit n'a pas encore vidé de la matière noire ! Enragea le prince.

- La coalition Gaia se fiche de tout, du moment qu'elle arrive à leur fin, lança une autre voix.

- Doc', sourit le Prince en reconnaissant le troisième interlocuteur, vous vous joignez à nous.

- On ne peut rien faire pour ce vaisseau qui va sans doute s'écraser, dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse et d'amertume, je vais tout de même vous aider à trouver des survivants."

Tous les hommes qui entendirent les paroles du médecin approuvèrent . Personne ne pouvait sauver ce vaisseau qui allait droit au sol pour se détruire.

- Très bien, que tous les navettes s'écartent de l'impact ! Ordonna-le Prince, préparez vous ensuite à intervenir sur terre ferme.

- Bien !"

* * *

Leurs masques à oxygènes et leurs armures de protections anti-flammes, ils ne purent s'empêcher de contempler l'immensité des dégats causés par un simple vaisseau. Il avait été détruit complètement, ne laissant debout que l'arrière train. C'était un spectacle assez terrible pour eux, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Ils étaient pour la première fois confronté à ce genre d'accident. Et dieu soit loué, ce n'était pas un de leurs engins.

"- On essaie de trouver des survivants ! Les incita le prince qui s'enfouit le premier dans les flammes du vaisseau.

Heureusement, il ne ressentait pas la chaleur, car il aurait bien pu mourir brulé vif. Avec son bâton en fer spéciale, il se déplaça parmi les décombres carbonisés, explosés, détruits de l'épave en combustion du vaisseau. Il enjamba des cadavres qui parfois avaient perdu la moitié de leurs corps, ou bien la tête, des bras, ou des jambes. Il ne perdit pas de temps à prendre leurs pouls vus leurs états. Tous portaient l'uniforme de Gaia.

"- Avez vous trouvé des survivants ? S'enquit-il en rejoignant le colonel Konen, un homme plus agé que lui.

- Non, mon prince, je regrette. Je pense même que nous trouverons personne.

- Dans ce cas, on essaie de chercher des puces électroniques ou bien carrément la boîte noire.

- Bien, altesse, je vais donner l'ordre."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'éloigna de lui. Même si les probabilités d'un survivant soient vaines et faibles, il espérait qu'au moins, Dieu ait épargné un innocent dont les idées n'était pas celle Gaia. Il grinça des dents frustré par ce genre de pensée. Gaia était une secte, comment pourrait-il trouvé un opposant dans ce vaisseau ?Jusqu'ici tous les fidèles de cette coalition qui disait protéger la Terre ont voulu le tuer ou lui faire du mal. Il n'espérait pas ce genre de miracle.

Il remarqua qu'il était bien trop éloigné de ces hommes. Mais il s'en moquait un peu. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de risques d'explosions, son capteur situé dans son bracelet multiples fonctions l'indiquait qu'il n'y avait qu'un danger incendié. Avec une telle armure, il pourrait même supporter la chaleur du noyau de la Terre voire celle du soleil. Il fouilla un peu dans les morceaux de ferrailles qui brulaîent et découvrit des armes encore utilisables qui, eux, avaient semble-t-il survécu. Il aurait aimé rire, si un mort de se trouver pas à quelques centimètres de là. Surement, le gardien de la salle où était disposé ses armes. Il détourna du regard le cadavre à moitié carbonisé et se dirigea vers un autre endroit, là où le feu s'y trouvait le moins. De son regard, il balaya les mètres carrés où les flammes n'avaient pas encore envahis les décombres. Tout à coup, il apperçut un morceau de plaques en ferrailles bougeaient. Son envie de sauver le précipita vers là. Avec sa lance aquatique qu'il disposait, il éteint très vite les flammes qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Puis de ses deux bras renforcés par son armure, il souleva rapidement l'énorme plaque qui ne cessait de trembler et le jeta au loin. Il découvrit alors un homme à moitié enseveli sous d'autres plaques qui lui écrasaient ses jambes. Il s'en débarrassa aussi, puis retourna l'homme de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir son visage. Il était habillé d'une tunique noire presque déchirée, d'un pantalon de même couleur et de grandes bottes. Une balafre traversait son visage. Un bandeau noir tombait de son œil gauche. Ses cheveux bruns coupés lui retombaient ses yeux.

Le jeune prince l'emporta loin du feu et des restes du vaisseau. En l'emportant, il remarqua quelque chose qui le choqua au plus haut point : l'homme portait des chaînes à ses poignets le reliant à son cou. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Mais pour l'instant, sa priorité était de le sauver.

Il le déposa dans l'herbe encore intact à 30mètre de là. Le visage de l'inconnu se crispa alors de douleurs, il gémit.

"- Du calme, du calme, je vais chercher du secours, souffla le prince en pianotant sur son bracelet qui lui affichait un petit écran 3D.

Il enleva son masque. Quelques uns de ses hommes le virent et vinrent à lui.

"- Prince, vous avez trouvé un survivant !

- Appelez le docteur immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il à leur intention, allez le chercher !"

Ils obéirent sans discuter. Lui, tenta d'analyser les blessures possibles sur le survivant : des multiples fractures, des côtes brisés surement...Du sang s'échappait alors de la tunique. Il lui déchira le vêtement et vit avec horreur, un bout de métal enfoncé dans son bas du dos.

L'homme ouvrit légèrement les yeux, son visage n'exprimait que douleurs et souffrances.

"- Où...suis-..je ?" Il s'agita, tintant ses chaînes.

- Dans la Région d'Ottawa, sur les Terres de la coalition Athéna, ne parlez plus, un médecin va venir vous soigner.

- La..coalition...Athéna...Répéta-t-il en haletant. Il toussa et cracha son liquide sanguin.

"- Ne parlez plus, l'incita le prince en essayant vainement de se débarrasser des chaînes, vous perdez trop de sang, vous..."

A peine eut-il dit ses paroles qu'il entendit la venue d'un groupe d'homme.

"- Altesse, écartez vous !"

Un homme habillé complètement de blanc se pencha rapidement vers le blessé. Il portait de grosses lunettes et affichait un air assez excentrique pour un médecin. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient si mal coiffé qu'on aurait eu un peu de mal à le qualifier de "médecin".

"- Que l'on appelle la Navette d'Urgence ! Besoins de soins immédiats ! S'exclama-t-il après un examen rapide, dépêchons !"

Des soldats s'en allèrent suivre son ordre.

"- Va-t-il vivre ? Demanda le prince inquiet.

- Oui, si on le sauve à temps...Marmonna-t-le médecin, ses blessures sont graves et j'ai peur qu'il soit mis dans le coma..."

Le jeune homme pria alors pour l'inconnu survivant puisse vivre. Puis le docteur lâcha un cri de stupeur en remarquant alors les anneaux de fers.

"- Qu'est ce que..." Il se tourna vers le Prince qui s'approcha pour essayer de libérer le survivant en tirant sur les chaînes reliant les deux mains. Malheureusement, il s'avérait que le fer était bien plus que du fer. Surement un autre matériau bien plus solide.

"- Cet homme n'est donc pas un partisan de Gaïa, dit enfin le jeune homme.

* * *

**Lollipop.**


	2. Chapter 2

"- Tenez, voilà les chaînes que nous avons réussi à nous en débarraser, lui lança le médecin en posant sous son nez les anneaux en métals.  
Le jeune prince qui attendait dans la salle d'attente pour le terrible diagnostic final, s'en saisit pour l'examiner.  
"- Du minerai de la planète Azarus, comprit-il en remarquant la brillance de ces chaïnes à la lumière des néons.  
- Ce genre de minerai est rare et n'est qu'utiliser que pour des armures, voire des coques de vaisseau, fit le médecin, et non pour des chaînes de ce genre !"  
Il était en colère et le prince le vit très bien.  
"- Qu'en est-il de notre survivant ? S'enquit-il en souhaitant oublié un moment ces anneaux de fers.  
- Je l'ai mis dans un coma de niveau 5 pour le moment, il doit vite récupérer vu le sang qu'il a perdu. Je crains cependant qu'il ne puisse plus marcher correctement lorsqu'il prendra conscience..."  
Il hésita à ajouter quelque chose.  
"- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Craigna le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.  
- On l'a marqué...Murmura le docteur en baissant les yeux, il est marqué du symbole de Gaïa en plus des multiples blessures superficielles que j'ai pu remarquer...  
- De quels genres ?  
- Des ecchymoses, des hématomes plus ou moins importants...Son dos est carrément déchiré par des..."  
Sa gorge se serra ne pouvant terminer sa phrase. Il a vu tant d'horreur sur le corps de l'étranger que c'était pour lui impossible de décrire.  
"- Cependant, mon prince, mes ordinateurs médicales ont détécté...une anomalie sur son organisme, il s'avère qu'il n'est pas comme...disons, comme nous.  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?  
- Eh..bien, j'avais tenté de connaître précisément son âge et...  
- Et ? L'incita-t-il impatient.  
- Il est agé de plus de 1000 ans ! Je pensais qu'il y avait une défaillance mais non. Soit c'est vraiment une erreur soit c'est..."  
Il se tut cherchant une réponse dans l'expression horrifié du jeune homme.  
"- Vous pensez que c'est lui ? Souffla le médecin.  
- C'est impossible, on dit qu'il est mort depuis que la Terre a commencé à faire disparaître la matière noire.  
- cela ne veut pas dire qu'il soit véritablement mort...  
- Et comment Gaïa a-t-elle pu mettre la main sur lui ? Elle aussi croyait qu'il avait disparu depuis des siècles !  
- Contrairement à Athéna, Gaia le hait, je suppose qu'elle a tout de même continué à chercher, grogna le docteur.  
Ils restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant sur cet petit découverte hypothétique.  
"- Je vais essayer d'enquêter sur ce mystère, soupira enfin le prince, prenez soin de lui.  
- J'y tâcherai.

* * *

Il avait voulu rendre une visite, il n'avait pas tenu. Même si ses devoirs princiers étaient importants, il avait aussi le devoir de s'informer sur l'état de santé de l'homme qu'il avait sauvé. Le docteur ne s'opposa pas, au contraire, il était plutôt content de cette visite.  
"- J'ai arrêté de le mettre en soins prolongé, lui avait-il dit avant qu'il puisse entrer dans la chambre, il est maintenant dans un sommeil profond...j'ignore quand il va se réveiller.  
- ça fait combien de temps depuis ?  
- Cela fait à peine 23 heures, environ, certaines de ses blessures ne sont plus que de mauvais souvenirs même s'il reste fragile. Les plaies ne sont pas entièrement refermées mais il est hors de dangers.  
- Cela fait quand même une semaine qu'il n'a pas ouvert les yeux...  
- J'espère qu'il se réveillera bientôt, avait soupiré le médecin.  
Depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé et soigné l'étranger, tous les hauts dignitaires, les soldats, les régiments en passant par le quartier royale et commanditaire ont été mis au courant et se posaient tous la même question : qui était-il ? Le prince avait donc imposé son autorité pour calmer leur curiosité. Dès lors, on avait déclaré qu'il serait pour le moment le seul à être informé de l'état de l'inconnu. Tâche qui s'avérait plus ou moins complexes, car les réunions ou les assemblés politiques ne se penchaient que sur la question de l'identité de cet homme à la joue balafrée.  
La chambre était baignée dans la lumière naturelle du soleil. Les murs étaient peintes d'un blanc plâtre, agréable au regard. Il n'y avait seulement qu'un lit avec des machines que le jeune homme ne saurait nommé ; elles étaient reliés au corps de l'anonyme. Il s'approcha doucement de l'unique survivant du vaisseau de Gaïa. Il dut admettre que ce dernier semblait bien plus jeune que son souvenir d'entre les flammes et les fumées, malgré le bandeau blanc médicale cachant son oeil invalide.  
Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur des traces rouges au niveau de la gorge. Elles lui entouraient la gorge et les poignets. Il serra des poings se rappelant alors des chaînes d'esclaves, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de qualifier comme tel. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi portait-il cela ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans ce vaisseau ?  
Dans son intense réflexion, il s'assit sur la rembarre interne de la fenêtre.

_Un bruit de pas. Un petit mouvement qui lui amenait un léger courant d'air. Où était-il ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il était sur un matelas doux et tendre. Combien de temps n'avait-il pas senti cela ? Et combien de temps était-il ainsi ?_

Il eut un gémissement. Le prince se leva rapidement pour revenir auprès de l'homme sans nom qui s'agitait doucement avant d'entrouvrir son oeil, puis le clignotaient rapidement pour s'habituer à la lumière solaire.  
"-Enfin, vous êtes réveillés, soupira le jeune prince en lui adressant un sourire amical.  
De nouveau, l'homme à la joue balafrée cligna de son unique oeil. Il essaya de bouger mais il ne se crispa de douleurs pour ce petit effort.  
"- Non, ne faîtes rien, vous n'êtes pas encore totalement guéris, le conseilla le prince en posant une main sur son bras.  
- Me touchez pas ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix baryton à la grande surprise du prince qui eut un sursaut.  
Une des machines, électrocardiogramme s'alarma : le diagramme qui affichait sa respiration et les battements de son corps se mit en rouge. Il haleta incontestablement. Ayant un peu des notions de secours, le prince se saisit alors d'un tuyau relié à une autre machine.  
"- Ouvrez la bouche, vite ! Ordonna-t-il.  
L'inconnu ne se fit pas prier sachant surement que sa vie ou sa santé en dépendait. Il redressa légèrement sa tête pour englober le bout de tuyau. Un bruit de ventilation se fit entendre par la machine. Quand l'alarme s'arrêta et que le diagramme affichait une couleur verte. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, épuisé.  
"- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il tandis que le Prince remettait la machine d'aide respiratoire.  
- Vous êtes à Athénapolis, la cité principale de la coalition Athéna.  
- Et vous êtes ?"  
Le prince hésita à répondre, est ce qu'il devait tout lui déballer ou bien garder pendant un moment le secret. L'étranger se mordit les lèvres visiblement irrité par ce silence.  
"- Je doute que me mentir servirait à grand chose, si vous pensez que je vous trahirai ou bien je ne sais encore..."  
Il reprit un peu son souffle.  
"- ...vu mon état, je n'arriverai à pas grand chose."  
Son visage se crispa sous la douleur causée par ses membres encore en guérison. Il se contrôla pendant quelques secondes, puis son oeil brun se posa sur le Prince qui remarqua alors qu'il avait un certain charisme sombre émanant de tout son être malgré son état faible.  
"- Je suis le Prince Yalogan, lâcha-t-il, je suis actuellement celui qui dirige les armées de la coalition Athéna de la région d'Athénapolis.  
- Un prince ?"  
La surprise s'entendait dans sa voix.  
"- Pourquoi "Athéna" ? Reprit-il.  
- Ce sont mes arrières grands parents, qui ont choisi ce nom, autrefois, on disait qu'il y avait une déesse qui se battait pour les causes justes, pour la paix et la liberté. Et c'est ce que nous souhaitons faire. Se battre pour la liberté, la paix et la justice.  
- Les hommes sont donc devenus moins stupides, murmura l'homme.  
- Et vous...qui êtes vous ? Lança Yalogan en ignorant ses paroles.  
- Moi...Mon nom n'a plus aucun importance, je ne suis même plus sur de mon existence."  
Il s'arrêta, ferma son oeil pour l'ouvrir ensuite. Il était encore las.  
"- Vous avez bien un nom, s'impatienta le jeune homme, il faut bien que je le sache pour comprendre un peu ce qui se trame du coté de chez Gaîa ! J'ignore même pourquoi vous vous trouvez sur ce vaisseau !"  
Il ne lui parla pas des chaînes pensant que ce serait surement pas le bon moment. Puis se rappelant de la situation de l'inconnu, il se maudit lui-même et rattrapa sa maladresse de son impatience.  
"- Pardon, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre à toutes mes questions maintenant, je dois vous laisser reposer.  
- Vous êtes bien la première personne qui...me considère comme un humain, murmura l'homme en le considérant longuement.  
- Pourquoi dîtes vous cela ?  
- Parce que pour la majorité des personnes que je croise, je ne suis pas un humain.  
- Qu'êtes vous alors ?  
- Un monstre."  
Yalogan resta muet devant cette réponse. Cet homme devenait de plus en plus mystérieux sous ses yeux, comme si plus le temps passait plus un voile noir l'enveloppait le coupant du monde extérieur.  
"- Longtemps, j'ai erré en pensant que j'avais trouvé un but dans ma vie, mais j'ai eu tort. J'ai vu...des étoiles exploser et mourir, les planètes se vider ou bien accueillir une nouvelle population, j'ai vu des guerres multiples où des morts s'amoncelaient..."  
Il prit une pause. Le prince ne l'interrompit pas.  
"- J'ai vu la Mort, la Vie mais aussi le Désespoir tout comme l'Espoir. Mais ce que je n'ai pas supporté, c'était de voir les gens que j'aimais...se décomposer, se faner comme des roses, puis mourir, rendant leur dernier souffle...J'ai vu...ce qu'un homme normal ne devrait jamais voir..."  
Sa voix montait haut. Il était en colère, contre lui-même.  
"- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les garder auprès de moi...rien...rien du tout.  
- Ce qui ne fait pas de vous un monstre, dit Yalogan d'un ton rassurant.  
- Non ! C'est faux ! Ce corps ! Regardez ce corps qui a vécu tant de siècles ! Regardez le ! Et je continuerai à vivre comme ça ! Je vais même peut-être vous voir vous faner, vous voir mourir !  
Il s'était levé tout en disant cela. Il tomba à genoux sous la fatigue, haletant, ses jambes n'étaient pas en état de le porter. Yalogan l'aida à se remettre dans le lit, se souvenant de l'handicap de l'homme.  
"- Alors, c'était donc vrai...Lui chuchota-t-il, vous êtes donc..."  
L'homme balafré évita son regard détournant la tête, comme s'il regrettait d'en avoir trop dit, d'avoir été trop émotif.  
"- Vous êtes donc le capitaine Harlock."


	3. Chapter 3

Il observa les derniers rayons du soleil qui s'infiltraient dans sa chambre. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas admiré tranquillement les lumières naturelles de la Terre. Il se tourna vers la porte par où le Prince Yalogan était sorti. Il l'avait laissé seul car il le jugeait trop faible pour continuer une conversation interrogatoire.  
Enervé d'être couché malgré son état, il rejeta ses couvertures et tenta de se mettre debout. Malheureusement, il ne parvint qu'à chuter face contre seul. De ses bras encore assez solides, il se redressa mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Il serra des dents quand une douleur fulgurante lui déchira le ventre. Il attrapa le pied de son lit pour s'en servir comme appuie. Utilisant la force de ses bras et de ses abdominaux, il se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient violemment et anormalement. Il tomba de nouveaux. Il eut un cri de rage. Non ! Il devait absolument se lever s'il voulait partir de cette endroit le plus vite. Rien ne pouvait lui assurer un avenir proche ou lointain dans ce lieu inconnu. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il venait de faire trop d'efforts alors que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il pouvait faire autrefois.  
Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait.  
"- Mon Dieu ! S'exclama une voix qui lui semblait familière.  
Il ne leva même pas la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il savait seulement que c'était un homme en blouse blanche...un maudit médecin.  
"- Recouchez-vous dans votre lit ! C'est de la folie de vous lever dans votre état !"  
Il aurait bien aimé protester, lui dire qu'il s'en fichait un peu et que son corps n'avait même pas besoins de docteur. Pourtant, faible qu'il était, il se laissa porter jusqu'à son lit en gardant les yeux vers le bas, tellement il était épuisé. Même pas la force de regarder en face le médecin.  
Sa tête de nouveau sur l'oreiller, il put enfin découvrir le visage de l'homme en blanc.  
"- Non...Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en écarquillant son unique oeil.  
Le médecin leva un sourcils devant son murmure.  
"- Bon, il faut que je vous prenne votre température, soupira-t-il en pensant à un petit délire maladif.  
Il eut un sursaut de frayeur. Le docteur rit de bon coeur.  
"- Si je pensais que vous ferez l'enfant...!  
- Me touchez pas...Siffla-t-il.  
L'homme en blanc rajusta ses lunettes puis lui sourit.  
"- Le Prince risque de se mettre en colère si je ne vous soigne pas, dit-il.  
- Qui êtes vous, d'abord ?" Lança l'autre incapable de cacher sa voix tremblante.  
_Il n'y arrivait pas y croire. Il était certain que sa vision, sa vue lui jouait des tours. C'était impossible. Cela ne se pouvait pas._  
"- Si ce n'est que ça qui vous rends méfiant...s'étonna le médecin, je suis le médecin de la famille royale, le Docteur Oyama, Nobotta Oyama."  
"- Vous mentez ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Hurla-t-il, vous ne..."  
Il toussa violemment.  
"- Calmez vous, voyons, vous voulez aggraver votre cas ? L'apaisa le Docteur en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
- Non ! Ne me touchez pas !"  
Il poussa le médecin qui fut projeté contre le matériel médical. Ce dernier, qui était sur son lieu de travail, habitué à la violence que les patients lui infligeaient le plus souvent, se rattrapa rapidement et une de ses mains dans les poches saisit un objet fin et brillant.  
Harlock l'apperçut mais trop faible, trop lent, ne parvint même pas à le stopper. Une seringue s'enfonça dans son cou l'obligeant à fermer les paupières.  
"- Pourquoi...pourquoi...vous...bégaya-t-il avant de succomber dans l'inconscience totale.

_Pourquoi vous lui ressemblez tant ? Pourquoi ressemblez vous à Tôshiro ?_

* * *

"- ...Température instable, immobilité de ses jambes, sa psychologie en a prit aussi, maugréa le docteur Oyama, je crains que notre inconnu ne soit dans un état contraire à mes habitudes, enfin c'est ce qui est fascinant chez lui."  
Il avait énuméré à peu près tous les "problèmes" que lui causaient son patient à Yalogan.  
"- Ce n'est pas un patient comme les autres, approuva le prince.  
- Oui, je sais, le fameux Capitaine Harlock. Mais qu'est ce qui nous fait croire que c'est vraiment lui ?  
- Combien de personnes peuvent vivre plus de 1000 ans ? Rétorqua-t-il.  
- Mouais, pas faux, prince. Et qu'à avoir Gaîa avec ça ? Et puis pourquoi était-il...euh...prisonnier ?  
- Ces questions, je préfère les lui demander plus tard, je pense qu'il est encore méfiant et je ne voudrais pas non plus, lui ravivé des...souvenirs.  
- Faîtes comme bon vous semble, mon prince."  
Il rangea les analyses médicales dans un tiroir informatisé qui disparut dans une autre pièce. Yalogan l'observa pendant un moment remarquant quelque chose d'innabituelle dans son comportement. Le regard brillant et vif du Dr Oyama avait totalement disparu.  
"- Doc' ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?"  
Il resta silencieux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui lui présentait des grattes ciels de toutes les formes d'Athénapolis.  
"- J'ai l'impression que..."  
Il marqua une pause, hésita à se confier à Yalogan.  
"- De l'avoir déjà connu."  
Le prince haussa les sourcils, surpris. Mais il prit au sérieux le médecin qui n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille dans un autre cas.  
"- Au début, je pensais que ce n'était simplement parce que j'ai vu plein de blessés, de morts et que son visage...si jeune, si marqué par la souffrance me rappelait celui d'un autre...mais plus je le vois, plus un sentiment de nostalgie s'empare de moi. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'expliquer..."  
Le jeune homme ne savait que dire. Soudain, il se redressa se tournant vers la porte menant aux couloirs des chambres. Le médecin fit de même. Ils avaient entendu des bruits anormaux.  
"- Que se passe-il ?"  
Des cris se firent entendre. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers la sortie pour se diriger vers le lieu d'agitation. Et sans surprise, cela venait de la chambre d'Harlock. Un groupe de blouse blanche se trouvait devant.  
"- Lâchez moi ! Laissez moi !"  
Ils reconnurent la voix d'Harlock. Il était maintenu par huit infirmières au sol. Vu sa position, les deux hommes en déduisirent qu'il avait sans doute voulu s'enfuir de sa chambre malgré son handicap des jambes.  
"- Quel force...Murmura Oyama sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Il admirait cet homme qui faisait tout pour se remettre debout, pour avancer, pour se reprendre, pour montrer qu'il ne restera jamais dans l'inactivité. Le regard de l'homme balafré croisa le sien. Même dans sa situation d'immobilité, il dégageait une aura sombre, mystérieuse, noire et énigmatique.  
"- Que faisait-il ? Demanda tout à coup Yalogan aux femmes en blancs le faisant sortir de sa réflexion.  
- Il...Il voulait sortir, nous lui avons dit qu'il ne pouvait pas...et il s'est énervé et nous avons du...Bredouilla une jeune infirmière qui lui tenait fermement un bras.  
- Les malades n'ont même pas besoins de liberté d'après ce que je vois, lança froidement Harlock.  
- C'est bon, lâchez le, de toutes façons, il n'ira pas loin." Ordonna le prince sur un ton si autoritaire que même le capitaine en fut surpris.  
Les infirmières obéirent et puis en aperçevant le docteur Oyama, elles retournèrent tous à leurs tâches habituelles. L'une d'entre elle, cependant, aida Harlock à se mettre debout, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sur lui. Soutenue par la jeune femme aux cheveux courts bruns, il ne parvint même plus à contrôler sa bipédie.  
"- Capitaine Harlock, je crains que vous ne soyez plus en état de marcher, annonça le Prince si glacialement que le médecin et l'infirmière le fixèrent avec étonnement.  
L'homme balafré eut un rire sarcastique.  
"- ça m'est égal complètement...  
- Vous êtes vraiment un idiot borné ! Vous ne voyez pas que vos jambes ne vous répondent plus ! S'écria Yalogan.  
- Ce sont mes affaires ! Le docteur n'a rien dit à ce que je sache !"  
Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le médecin qui n'avait dit mot depuis des lustres. Ce dernier aurait aimé approuvé que le prince avait raison et qu'il était plutôt préférable qu'Harlock reste dans sa chambre tranquille à se reposer. Mais curieusement, d'autres mots lui vinrent sur sa langue.  
"- Je pense, Altesse, que ce serait bien qu'il prenne un peu de l'air. Je vais demander qu'on lui apporte un fauteuil."  
Il avait vu à travers l'oeil brun son désir profond de frôler un contact avec l'air de la Terre, l'envie de sentir le vent sur le visage, respirer un bol d'air, se sentir...libre. _Rien qu'à travers ce regard. Un simple regard._


	4. Chapter 4

Le soleil frappait sur son visage balafré. Sa chaleur lui fit le plus grand bien. Il dirigea son fauteuil à gravité vers une petit jardin en fleurs violets. Le parc de l'hôpital militaire d'Athénapolis disposait de plusieurs kilomètres carrés de terrains à verdures flamboyants où résidaient de nombreux végétaux et autres espèces florales. Harlock était tellement abasourdi par la richesse naturelle qu'offrait ce lieu hospitalier qu'il oublia pendant un moment qui il était. Lui, le plus grand pirate que l'univers n'est jamais connu. Il se sentait en un homme enfin libre. Même si son fauteuil lui limitait ses déplacements...avec sans compter la surveillance de la jeune infirmière qui l'avait aidé. Elle restait cependant en retrait, ce qu'il appréciait. Elle avait deviné son besoin de rester seul.

Il aperçut alors dans un autre endroit plus en retrait un grand nombre de fleurs blanches qui semblaient briller dans les rayons du soleils. Il eut le souffle coupé, s'approchant de plus près. Un frisson nostalgique lui parcourait le corps. Elles étaient si jolies, si époustouflantes dans cette verdure qu'il n'avait pu admirer depuis tant d'années. Ses poings se serrèrent, frustrés par son passé lointain, qui devenait sans cesse un mirage, des bouts de ficelles qui s'éparpillaient de sa mémoire, comme si rien n'avait existé parmi ses souvenirs les plus anciens, ses souvenirs que lui avaient pris la Mort, la fatalité de la Vie. Une larme parvint à s'échapper de son unique œil.

_"-Vous avez dit que je devais représenter la Terreur, que je devais faire vivre le nom d'Harlock afin de faire durer l'Éternité de votre renommé. Mais je crains qu'à un certain temps, je ne pourrais vous remplacer éternellement. Je suis un mortel. Vous êtes immortels..."_

Il y avait des limites. Et cette limite, il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Alors que pendant des années, quand il avait commencé à espérer que le Terre renaissait de ses cendres, il avait cru à cette Espoir d'un monde meilleur, d'un Univers où ses idées pourront être acceptés, il avait oublié que la Vie pouvait lui prendre aussi ceux qui croyaient en lui, tandis que lui continuerait à errer, seul. _**A lonely wanderer...**_

Il se détourna de ses fleurs pour rejoindre la jeune infirmière, toujours immobile à surveiller son patient.

"- Oh, vous souhaitez rentrer ? Fit-elle quand elle le vit venir vers elle.

Il acquiesça sans un mot. Sa figure n'affichait rien qu'elle put traduire comme étant un réconfort ou bien autre chose. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait face à un patient difficile à déchiffrer.

"- Je ne connais pas votre prénom, lança-t-il sans même la regarder, continuant à avancer vers le bâtiment hospitalier.

Si elle pouvait exprimer sa joie, elle l'aurait fait, mais elle se contenta de répondre :

"- Je suis Nami Ban."

A son prénom, Harlock s'arrêta. L'œil perdu, dans le vague comme si ce nom évoquait encore un souvenir qu'il tentait de se rappeler. Il fronça les sourcils incertain, une main sur son front répétant le prénom de l'infirmière qui s'alarma.

"- Qu'avez vous ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?"

Comme si elle l'avait réveillé, il se reprit rapidement.

"- Non, ce n'est rien...Juste que...vous me rappelez quelqu'un..." Il se mordit les lèvres devant cet aveux qui aurait du rester au fond de sa gorge.

Nami le reconduisit alors dans sa chambre, toujours dans un silence glacial qui la rendait vraiment mal à l'aise. Pourtant, elle essaya de mieux possible, de paraître tranquille et sereine. Elle savait que se montrer faible et anxieuse devant ses patients avaient une répercussion psychologique.

"- Vous avez...des frères, des sœurs ? Questionna tout à coup le balafré alors qu'elle l'aida à se recoucher dans son lit.

- Non, je suis orpheline depuis mon enfance, répondit-elle après un court instant.

- Orpheline ?

- Oui enfin pas tout à fait, ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde dans un vaisseau passager qui nous ramenait sur Terre. Le docteur Ban m'a recueilli auprès de lui et je suis en quelques sortes devenu sa fille. Il est devenu un père pour moi, dois-je dire. Il y a quelques jours, on m'a dit qu'il a recueilli une petite fille...mais je n'en sais pas plus, cela fait trois mois que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de le voir ?"

Devant cette question étonnante, elle rit doucement amusée.

" - vous pensez que notre régime politique nous interdit de voir nos proches ? Vous vous trompez...Il n'habite pas à Athénapolis mais à PazCity, située à quelques centaines de kilomètres d'ici.

- Pardonnez moi, mais je ne connais rien d'ici. Je viens d'arriver et personne n'est venu m'expliquer les régles, les lois et les constitutions politiques, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Nami baissa la tête, honteuse de s'être moqué de lui. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à cela, le considérant comme un patient comme les autres. Or, il n'était pas comme les autres. Le Prince l'avait clairement dit : c'était le capitaine Harlock, le capitaine pirate immortel, légende, idole, symbole de la coalition Athéna. Elle devait le respecter plus qu'autre chose.

Elle tenta alors de se rattraper. Elle s'assit à ses cotés et hésita à engager une explication sur tous ce qui les entouraient.

"- Dîtes moi seulement les choses essentielles, l'aida-t-il.

- Tout d'abord, commença-t-elle, Athénapolis est la ville principale de la coalition Athéna, la deuxième est Olympios, la coalition à partager ses pouvoirs entre ces deux villes.

- Donc vous êtes une coalition et non un pays ?" Elle hocha négativement la tête.

"- Nous sommes un pays, corrigea-t-elle, le pays d'Athéna, nous sommes la Contrée de l'Atlantis, la coalition est seulement une sorte de gouvernement mis en place depuis toujours.

- Et donc qui est à la tête de votre pays ?

- C'est l'Empereur Walter Von, père du prince Yalogan. C'est lui qui impose les décisions les plus importantes.

- Je vois...Mais d'une façon plus...Démocratique ?

- Oui, il y a des référendums toutes les semaines. Nous élisons les ministres ainsi que les généraux.

- Vous choisissez les généraux ?

- Oui, avec les rumeurs et leur façon de diriger la Police athénienne, un général est obligatoirement un militaire qui travaille au sein de la Police ou de la Sécurité Urbaine. Il nous ait facile de repérer qui peut être adepte à devenir général grâce à un réseau informatique qui déclare tous les rapports de chaque militaire..."

Elle s'interrompit. Harlock paraissait se concentrer, il ne l'écoutait en fait plus. Surement à cause de la fatigue, pensa-t-elle. Pourtant, elle comprit rapidement pourquoi il avait cessé de porter son attention sur elle. Des voix graves d'hommes s'entendirent dans le couloir, venant vers leur chambre.

Des visiteurs ? Songea-t-elle à Yalogan bien que ce n'était pas possible car ce dernier venait à peine de lui rendre une visite, il y a peu. Elle se leva tout à coup. Un homme d'une carure imposante en uniforme rouge et doré s'introduit effectivement dans la pièce, de façon tout à indiscrète d'ailleurs. Il était suivi du Prince Yalogan, du docteur Oyama et d'un autre homme à lunettes fines portant un habit sombre et très carré. Ce dernier fixa avec intensité le patient dans le lit qui soutint son regard.

"- Votre Altesse, souffla Nami surprise. Quand on parle du loup...

- Tu peux te disposer, Nami, fit Nobotta en lui faisant signe de partir. Elle ne protesta pas même si elle était curieuse de connaître les raisons de la venue de l'Empereur ici.

L'Empereur s'avança vers le lit. Sa barbe lui donnait un air sage et autoritaire, tandis que la couleur rouge de son vêtement le rendait encore plus imposant.

"- Ainsi, d'après mon fils, vous êtes le capitaine Harlock..."

Le célèbre pirate se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répondre insolemment à son interlocuteur qui l'irritait déjà. Yalogan l'aperçut mais n'en fit rien.

"- Je suis Walter Von...

- Je sais, coupa Harlock, l'Empereur de ce pays. Nami m'en a parlé."

Il en était d'ailleurs plutot content d'avoir pu se renseigner très rapidement.

"- Votre...visite n'est surement pas une visite de courtoisie, enchaina-t-il directement ne souhaitant surtout pas passé par des détours qui ménèraient à rien.

- Il est vrai, approuva Von sans surprise, je suis seulement venu constater la vérité.

- La vérité ? Répéta Harlock.

Yalogan et le médecin s'agitèrent exprimant ainsi leurs inquiétudes et leurs gênes.

"- Quel vérité ?

- Sur vous. Ce que vous êtes pour Gaïa. Pourquoi vous vous trouvez sur ce vaisseau alors que vous n'aurez jamais du y être."

Le capitaine blêmit. Son visage se blanchit, rendant son aspect maladif encore plus appuyé. Le dernier homme encore en retrait intervint, avec un respect dissimulé. Il réajusta ses lunettes et prit la parole.

"- Capitaine Harlock, veuillez répondre avec sincérité et très clairement à l'Empereur, si vous ne vouliez pas que nous utilisons la manière forte.

- Lokor ! S'exclama Yalogan scandalisé.

- Pourquoi vouliez vous savoir, les ignora Harlock, pourquoi ? A quoi cela vous servirez ?

- Non seulement, Gaïa a profané nos terres, mais en plus, elle a traversé le Triangle des Bermudes, zone interdite depuis toujours à cause d'une forte concentration de matière noire. Le fait que l'on vous a retrouvé...enchaîné en plus, nous intrigue et nous voulons en finir au plus vite."

L'homme balafré demeura silencieux pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à sa situation. Le prince paraissait impatient, tandis que le médecin se concentra sur Harlock.

"- Hors de question, lança-t-il alors.

- Vous refusez ?

- C'est un cas personnel, qui n'aura aucune répercussion sur votre...pays.

- Personnel ou pas, nous devons le savoir, fit Lokor d'un ton sec.

- Je suis libre de vous dire ou pas la vérité, or je refuse, suis je assez clair ? Dit Harlock d'un ton froid et si autoritaire que le Prince en frissonna.

- Vous vous trouvez sur le Territoire d'Athéna, vous n'aurez pas le choix que de nous dire pourquoi étiez vous sur ce vaisseau, insista Lokor.

- J'ai dit que je ne dirais rien."

L'homme à lunettes se tourna vers l'Empereur qui fixait le pirate légendaire. Puis enfin, il hocha la tête.

"- Non ! S'écria Yalogan en comprenant la signification de ce geste. Il voulut s'interposer mais deux soldats armés se faufilèrent dans la chambre, rapidement, lui bloquant le passage, tandis que deux autres encore entouraient le lit d'Harlock. Impassible, ce dernier observait la situation d'un air calme et sans doute serein.

"- Serait-ce des menaces ?

- Un avertissement, rétorqua Walter Von.

- Vous croyez que cela m'obligera à vous répondre ? Vous pensez réellement réduire ma volonté ?

- De force ou de gré, vous parlerez."

Les deux soldats pointèrent leurs armes sur lui. Yalogan intervint :

"- Père, réfléchissez ! Ce n'est pas très pressant ! Si le capitaine Harlock ne souhaite rien dire, c'est qu'il a sans doute de bonnes raisons...

- Yalogan, il a beau être notre symbole de liberté, notre...idole, il ne restera pas moins un "civil normal d'Athénapolis"...Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un pirate, ces...hors-la-lois ont un penchant pour, disons, désobéir à toutes règles.

- Père, enfin, se choqua le prince pour de telles paroles.

Harlock n'argumenta rien, aucune émotion ne pouvait se lire sur son visage neutre. Walter prit ce silence pour de l'insolence et de l'irrespect, il fit un geste discret que malheureusement le prince ne remarqua trop tard. Les deux soldats près du lit se jetèrent sur le pirate...pourtant malgré son état précaire, ce dernier leur assena des coups brefs et puissants qui les projetèrent contre Lokor et l'Empereur. Yalogan amortit la chute de son père. Les deux autres plantaient près de la porte vinrent à leurs aides. Aussi agile qu'un chat, Harlock sauta de son lit pour sortir par la fenêtre qu'il brisa en la traversant. Ses jambes avaient certes eu du mal à rester en place mais il était parvenu à les contrôler. Les autres se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre et vit le corps du pirate atterrir souplement sur la terre ferme.

"- Attrapez le moi ! Ordonna l'Empereur enragé en sortant précipitamment de la pièce. Yalogan se pencha vers le bas pour suivre la silhouette du hors-la-loi qui courrait en traversant le parc pour se diriger droit vers le centre de la ville.

"- Je ne pensais pas qu'il se rétablirait aussi vite...Murmura le docteur Oyama derrière lui.

- ...il n'aurait pas du se rétablir aussi vite, si vous ne lui avez laissé l'opportunité de prendre l'air, le soleil, les plantes lui ont redonné la force dont il avait besoin pour s'échapper d'ici, rétorqua le prince d'un air froid.

- Je vous promets que j'ignorais cela...Se défendit le médecin scandalisé.

- Dorénavant, mon père n'hésitera pas à le torturer pour obtenir des informations, vous savez comment il est avec tous ceux qui ont été en contact avec Gaïa, ennemi ou pas, il est sans pitié.

- Où est-il allé ? Demanda alors Oyama en s'approchant de la vitre brisée complètement.

- Vers la ville, marmonna le prince en s'en allant, il faut le retrouver avant mon père, préviens les _Arcadiens_."


	5. Chapter 5

**...donc je disais que j'avais le bac blanc et que je profite de ce moment de répit pour publier ce qui me reste...**

* * *

Il s'écroula dans une ruelle sombre et vide. Personne. Pas même le moindre androïde pour le déclarer. Il se pausa pendant quelques minutes afin d'offrir un peu de repos à ses jambes pas encore guéris. Il gémit en sentant une crampe remonter dans ses deux membres de la bipédie. Il s'assit contre un muret et s'étonna de l'architecture de la ville. Athénapolis était beaucoup développée que les anciennes villes de Gaia. Des tourelles de toutes formes et de toutes tailles étaient l'unique paysage de la citée. Moderne et totalement solide.

Il se rémémora les paroles de Nami qui lui avaient prévenu au sujet de la Police et de la Sécurité. Officielement, il était en cavale, donc recherché. Les deux organismes n'allaient donc pas tarder à venir trifouiller le moindre recoin de l'immense ville. Il ne connaissait personne par ici. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Il avait beau se trouver de villes en villes, il était un inconnu pour beaucoup, où plutôt, les gens étaient des inconnus pour lui, car lui, tout le monde le connaissait.

Reprenant son souffle, il se remit en marche, prenant appuie avec le mur et avança à l'aveugle dans la ruelle sombre. Il ne savait plus quel chemin il avait prit pour arriver jusqu'ici car tout ce qui comptait c'était de fuir. Un empereur. Un prince. Une monarchie, quoi. Rien n'avait donc changé. Même si la coalition Athéna concédait des préceptes proches de ses idées, elle ne restait pas moins une fausse démocratie, certes meilleurs que Gaia...mais toujours dirigés par les plus puissants.

"- Halte ! S'écria une voix dans son dos.

Il tressaillit, ses jambes l'emportèrent alors aussi loin qu'il pouvait de l'étranger qui maintenant courrait après lui.

"- Arrêtez vous !"

Des rayons laseriques l'effleurèrent mais ne le touchèrent pas. Il suivit le chemin que lui donnait la ruelle, ignorant bien évidement jusqu'où elle menait. Puis tout à coup, une silhouette au loin lui barra la route. Il aperçut une arme pointée sur lui. Tant pis. Il fonça.

On lui tira en pleine face mais son œil unique parvint à voir le trajet des tirs, comme dans un ralenti. Il l'évita tous, fonçant toujours droit devant celui qui lui barrait le passage. Ce dernier voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter eu un geste de recul, mais il continua à appuyer sur la détente. Trop proche de l'autre, Harlock ne parvint pas à échapper à un laser qui lui toucha légèrement l'épaule. Il percuta en plein fouet l'homme armé qui fut projeté au loin, pour lui permettre de passer.

La blessure à l'épaule lui arracha un gémissement surpris. Il ne penserait pas que ce serait aussi douleureux. De plus, ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Il faiblissait sans doute. Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à marcher correctement, ses jambes qui devinrent de plus en plus lourds l'abandonnèrent. Il tomba à genoux. Non ! Il venait à peine d'échapper à deux poursuivants qu'il était obligé de stopper sa course. Il porta sa main à son épaule blessée. C'était trop étrange. Trop anormal pour une si petite et délicate éraflure de la sorte. Tout à coup, il comprit...mais trop tard. Les lasers avaient donc progressé dans leurs fonctions : elles ne servaient pas seulement à tuer mais aussi à empoisonner la cible. Oh non. Oh non.

"- Jamais, jamais...je n'abandonnerai, je me battrai, s'encouragea-t-il en se forçant à se remettre debout et ignorer le poison qui circulait dans ses veines.

Cependant, il savait très bien que sa volonté de fer ne pourrait venir à bout d'un poison. Il s'effondra au sol, rampant à s'abimer les doigts et les ongles. Il entendit des sirènes aigus qui lui perça les tympans. Il cria de douleurs en bouchant ses oreilles, se recroquevillant sur lui même pour tenter d'atténuer cette souffrance. Tous semblaient résonner dans son esprit.

"- Il est là ! Dépêchez vous et arrêtez moi cette maudite sirène, bon sang !" Réussit-il à entendre.

Un silence s'installa. Son corps se détendit. On le retourna. Une femme blonde aux yeux bleus lui sourit tendrement avec une gentillesse étonnante.

"- On vous a retrouvé, souffla-t-elle, enfin."

Il aurait aimé lui demander qui était-elle et pourquoi son visage lui paraissait familier. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent..le monde des ténèbres s'abattirent.


End file.
